


Between laughter and tears

by justholdinghands



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Gillovny, RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justholdinghands/pseuds/justholdinghands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer 2012, Gillian's relationship with Mark went worse and worse until the inevitable. As a good friend, and maybe a little bit more, David wants to be here for her, no matter what it costs .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. HEART BEAT

_Summer 2012_

 

 

"Is everything okay ?"

Even 5000 miles away from her, he knew at her voice that something was wrong. Since one week, she didn’t answer to any of his text messages, e-mails and phone calls. They were used to talk to each other every two or three days at least, but one week without any news from her was uncharacteristic. It was Sunday, early in the morning, he thought she might be having fun with the boys so he tried a last time. When she picked up, he felt relieved, but then, the tone of her voice, alarmed him. Her “Hello?” was not like usual. She seemed, exhausted, sad, and overwhelmed. So he didn’t return the classic “hello” but just asked her if she was ok.

"Yeah… I’m sorry I didn’t picked up before, I needed time"

"What’s wrong?"

"Hold on a sec"

Two half-burned toasts jumped from his toaster and the smell of fresh coffee filled his living room. He wedged his phone between his ear and shoulder and spread some peanut butter on the toasts. He heard her yelling at her kids, which was really unusual and asking Piper to take care of them. As he was filling his mug with smoldering coffee when he heard her footsteps in what he thoughts to be her stairs.

"Are you still there?" she asked.

He swallowed his first sip of coffee, almost burning his throat. She seemed to close a door, certainly her bedroom’s.

"I’m here. What did you needed time for?"

She paused a few seconds. Her breathing was loud and speed, and he could almost hear a tear running on her cheek.

"To think…"

"About what? What is going on Gillian?"

Her way to raise the suspense starting to pissed him off. Something was wrong and he needed to know what.

"Mark broke up with me."

His mug squirted out of his hands and the picture of their faces as Mulder and Scully shattered into pieces on the stone floor, splashing his bare-feet and legs with burning coffee. The last time his heart had beat so strongly was when his wife told him that she wanted to make a break after 15 years of marriage.

They remained both silent for a few seconds. He didn’t know what to say, and she was making big efforts to not let him heard that she was crying her eyes out. Finally, he broke the silence.

"Are you okay?... I’m sorry, that’s a stupid question, of course you’re not okay… What happened?"

"It happened that I've cheated on him, David!"

"Oh… I see… Did you… I mean, how…" he stuttered, a bit shocked.

"He was suspicious and I had the very good idea to leave my phone unlocked under his nose. He said that your dick is very photogenic."

His legs were shaking, his back was sweating and he felt like his heart was going to pierce his chest. The tone of her voice was getting more angry than sad now.

"I’m really sorry Gill…"

"Yeah… You don’t have to be. That’s all my fault, I shoudn’t…"

She sighted instead of finishing her sentence. He didn’t know what to say or what to do. Hearing her so sad and desperate made him feel really bad. He wanted to hold her, to wipe her tears away and to tell her that everything will be okay.

"If I leave now, I can be there in a heart beat." he offered.

He expected her to say ‘no’ firmly and blow him away but instead, he almost heard her smile.

"That’s sweet Dave, but I’ll be okay. I have the boys and Piper… Plus, I thought you were shooting Californication?"

"Okay… What if you came here? You could bring the boys with you, even Piper and keep your mind of all that mess a little bit. I miss you Gill… And I think you need a friend to talk to. I want to be here for you."

She paused a few seconds. He sounded sincere, and he was right, she needed a friend to whom she could tell everything. None of her close friends in London knew about David because they were also Mark’s friends. She had just told Julie, her assistant, in case of something went public and Emma, her best friend for a long time. Actually, she missed him too, and obviously at that point, things couldn’t get worst with Mark.

"Let me think about that okay? I’m sorry, I have to go, the boys are upset and I feel like I’m a terrible mum those days…"

"Don’t say that! I’m already booking four flight tickets for tomorrow. Don’t waste my money!"

"No… Dave…"

"Too late! I’ll send you an e-mail with all the infos. See you soon okay?"

"...Kay…"

 


	2. INSOMNIA

She’d landed in a sunny Monday morning of July in L.A. David didn’t want her to be embarrassed with paparazzi, so he had rather sent her a car than came to pick her up. She was sitting in the middle back seat, her two boys slipping on each side of her after a very long flight. For her, sleep was a distant memory. Something she hadn’t managed to do in like forever, seen the black circles under her eyes. Even if their sex life had been less and less active over the years, she was used to sleep next to Mark, feeling his warmth, hearing his breath, even snore. Now that he was gone, she couldn’t sleep anymore. During the day, she lived like a robot. Her brain remained off, and she was only able to do basic things for her kids, like feed them, bath them and read bedtime stories. They used to love her bedtime stories because as an actress, she always played all the characters with different voices, accents from nowhere and funny faces. Since the last ten days, she confined herself to open a book randomly, read as fast as possible, skipping boring chapters and closing it. When it was time for her to go to bed, she always thought that she would fall asleep right away, because during the day, she barely managed to keep her eyes open. But she never did. As soon as she lay down, her brain switched on and she couldn’t help herself to think. “Why did I cheat on him?”, “Do I still love him?”, “Can you love someone and cheat on him?”, “Why do I always clog my relationships?”, “Why is it always because of HIM?”, “How am I gonna do with two kids and a full time job?”, “I’ll be a terrible mother”… Then, the alarm clock buzzed and she started another day, with more circles under her eyes. The night before David called, she had even thought about drinking, or even smoking to help her to sleep. She had fought those ideas, but it was the sign that she shouldn’t stay alone. She needed someone, a friend, to take care of her, of her kids. So when David offered her to join him in L.A, she felt released. Even if he was somehow the cause of her problems, he remained her best friend, her confidant, her soul mate.

She watched the landscape during the car travel, staring at the “Hollywood” letters far away in the mountains, lighted by a brightened sun. An old memory, she thought. She realized how much she had missed the sun. Even if she had always said that she loved the rain, she had to agree that weather acts on mood. She already felt a bit better under this blue sky, wrapped into L.A’s warmth.

Before she realized it, the car crossed a huge white portal and ran slowly on the front yard alley. Before she left, she had just told the boys that they were going to spend some vacations at “Uncle David’s house”. She wasn’t expecting them to be so happy. They had met David only once before, and Felix was too small to remember. Actually, they were just happy to leave all the worries behind and enjoy real vacations, even if it would be there first vacations without their dads. They thought that Mark was on a business trip because she didn’t find the words to explain the real situation, but they were smart, and they had noticed that their mum was not really fine lately.

Suddenly, a very familiar silhouette walked to the car and the apparent sadness on her face vanished immediately. Sun glasses on, black Puma T-shirt, blue short and bare-foot, “this guy is a Californian cliché” she thought, smiling to herself. She woke up the boys with sweet caresses on their cheeks as the car parked in front of the massive villa. David opened the back door and Oscar went out first, followed by her, and eventually Felix. He welcomed her with a bear hug and a kiss on the cheek and she immediately felt home. It felt so good to see him again, to touch him, to smell him. A part of her wanted to take his clothes off and let him take her here and now. Apparently, her brain started again to work during the day, but not in a good way. The driver set all the suitcases up on the floor and the car finally left.

“Welcome home!” David offered spreading his arms as he could embrace the house.

He was not shy to be proud of the house, almost because it wasn’t his. Since he had broken up with Tea, he had left their house and he rented this one from Chris, who lived a few blocks away.

“I don’t know how to thank you David. We all really needed this.” She answered. “Guys, you say hello to Uncle David?”

The two small sleepy faces were hiding behind their mum’s dress, a little bit intimidates by the unlimitedness of the house and maybe by David himself.

“Wanna see the pool?” he offered, inclining his full-length to meet their height.

They nodded in silence. David picked up Felix in his arms and offered a hand to Oscar. They ran to little path leading to the back yard, followed by Gillian, who had to kick off her wedges before. David threw himself in the water, all dressed up, making the boys roar to laugh. Before Gillian reached the pool, he stretched out his arms to catch Felix to join him in the pool. Oscar felt free to jump in in a bomb at his turn. Gillian yelled at David, seeing her kids in the pool, clothes on.

“Chill out and come join us G-Woman, it’s holidays!”

 

*             *             *

 

David had had to leave for work. He was in the middle of shooting “Californication” and unfortunately he couldn’t take his day off. The boys were tired of their trip so Gillian and they spend the day in the house, playing cards, enjoying the pool, and Skyping Piper. At the end of the day, Oscar and Felix eventually fell asleep on the couch while Gillian was waiting for David who had promised to bring takeout. Quietly, she went in the backyard and lighted a cigarette. A bad habit she had recovered a week ago. The nicotine helped her to calm down and focus on things. Staring at the sunset, she thought about Mark, how life was going to be without him, how their kids will grow up with separate parents. A tear started to run over her cheek while she took her last puff when she heard footsteps coming from the living room. She crushed the cigarette in the ashtray, wiped her tear and turned back. He was there, still dressed as Hank Moody, holding two white paper bags  with red Asian signs on it. She told him one month ago that she was in a Corean trip with food, and apparently, he hadn’t forgotten.

He was about to talk, but she stopped him, pointing at the two little one, deeply asleep on the couch. So David put the bags on the table and picked up Oscar in his arms. Gillian followed him with Felix, taking care of not awake them. They walked the steps and found the bedroom that David had set up for them.

They went back in the living room five minutes later. David kicked his brown suede boots and took off his leather jacket.

“We should eat outside, it’s still warm, and you’ll can smoke.” he offered with a smile.

She nodded and took the bags while David grabbed two glasses and a bottle of white wine from the bar.

“What did you bring?” she asked, taking the box out from the bag.

“Well, I hope you still love Corean food ‘cause I had a hard time trying to pronounce Bibimbap.”

“I love Bibimbap, that’s my favorite! Can you say it again?” she joked.

They laughed, sat down in front of each other and started to eat. After a few minutes, they switched their boxes because the waiter had mixed them up and David was eating the one with pork, while Gillian had the vegan one.

“Boomer, yours was better.” He said, chewing his vegetables.

She laughed and they talked about everything and nothing during the meal. He told her about his shooting, his kids, how he tried to learn to play the guitar, and she told him about her shooting in England, her new project for a TV series in the US and Piper who was growing up too fast. The wine bottle was empty, for the greater part, drunken by him, so he went back to the bar to uncork another one. When he came back, he changed places and sat on the chair next to her.

“So… Do you want to talk about it?” he asked, carefully while he was refilling both of their glasses.

She paused for a moment, not knowing where to start. They definitely had to talk about it, especially because David was the reason of her breakup. But she wasn’t really prepared for this conversation, so she lighted a cigarette and took a sip of wine to work up her nerves.

“I don’t know where to start, David.”

“How do you feel about that?” he asked, as if he was her psychotherapist.

“I feel… sad.” she answered, releasing the white smoke from her mouth.

“Do you miss him?”

She paused again. She realized that she had never wondered if she missed him. At night, she missed his presence in the bed, but it felt more like the habit of sleeping with someone. She was sad because he used to be her partner for six years. She felt like she had lost her best friend. And above all, she was sad for her boys. But she couldn’t say that she missed him. The passion between them had vanished a couple years ago, taken by the routine. She tried to remember the last time she really kissed him, or felt desire for him but she couldn’t’. She could blame the wine, the fatigue or even her memory troubles, but the fact is that she just couldn’t remember.

“Actually, I feel sad for the boys. On the inside, I think I feel kind of… released. I just didn’t want it to happen like that. I wish he had let me explain myself…”

“You told me he saw the picture I sent to you. How the hell could you have to explain that?”

Her cheeks flushed, remembering the picture. It was a joke between them. A naughty joke, but still a joke. She had told him she missed him with a text message so he asked what part of him she missed the most. She had answered with a simple smiling emoji so he had sent her a picture of his groin with the base of his cock and a question mark. She had laughed a lot and thought about erasing it. But she didn’t.

“Anyway… we cannot go back, so I guess I just have to move forward and raise the head. We still have two little things in common, so we have to figure out how to handle this. It’s just that… I’m so tired. I feel like I haven’t slept fot an eternity, the boys keep asking for their dad. I didn’t have the strength to explain them yet and I’m really afraid to do it.” she explained, a tear running over her cheek.

“I’ve been there before,” he answered, cupping her face and wiping her tears with his thumb. “I won’t lie to you, it’s not gonna be easy. But they are great kids, and I’m sure they want their mummy to be happy so they will understand that it’s better this way. You and Mark are good parents. You guys will figure out how to work together.”

His voice was smooth, he was almost whispering. She couldn’t help herself to cry, but she felt better and reassured by his words and his touch. Even if his own situation was different because he and Tea were still friends and actually still married, it was comforting to see someone who had managed to keep a beautiful relationship with his kids, even after a painful break-up.

She smiled at him and leaned her head to kiss him, chastely, but long enough for him to taste the mix of salt, cigarette and wine on her lips.

“Thanks for being here for me, Dave.” She whispered.

He nodded in silence and took her hand.

“You need to sleep. Let’s go upstairs.”

“Okay, but do you mind if I…”

“I’ve set up the guest room for you, so you won’t be bothered by my snores and you will have all the blankets for yourself!” he joked, to clear the air.

She smiled, released. She didn’t want to hurt him, but she needed time for herself, to think, to take stock. And above all, she needed a full night of sleep.

She followed him upstairs and entered in the room he pointed at.

“I leave you here, my bedroom is over there.” He said, pointing with his chin at the door on the other side of the hallway. “Try to sleep, tomorrow, I’ll bring you guys on set with me.”

He kissed her on the cheek and left, closing the door behind him.

 

 

Half an hour later, she was turning around in her bed, still couldn’t fall asleep. “I should have drank more wine,” she thought. She tried to read for a while, responded to her emails, and finally, she got up and walked away. She took a look to her boy’s bedroom, Felix had joined his brother’s bed and they were deeply asleep. Half of the blue sheet was on the floor, so she collected it to cover them. She put a soft kiss on their foreheads and whispered “I love you” before leaving the room.

She had the idea of going back downstairs to smoke a last cigarette, but her eyes stopped at David’s bedroom’s door. She paused a minute and finally decided to walk into it. It was late, he might be asleep now, so she walked in, as quiet as possible. It was pitch-black, but the sound of his breathing, guided her to his bed. She crawled into it, without making any sound. He was laying on his back across the bed, obviously, he wasn’t expecting anyone. Thankfully, she was small enough to lay on the side of the bed, facing him, without waking him up. Unconsciously, he took her in his arms, sticking his bare-chest on her breast, and laying a leg above her. His warmth, his scent and the rhythm of his breathing gave her a sense of well-being. She felt like she was just where she belonged. Her eyes closed alone and she fell asleep right away, finally.


	3. It's over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your comments and kudos! It kept me writing this story. I hope you'll like this chapter!

High-pinched screams and laughs woke her up suddenly. It took her a moment to remember where she was. For the first time in days, she had slept a whole night, her body even sore to have been laid for such a long time. She stretched her arms and legs across the bed and found it empty. Seeing the bright sunlight through the curtains, it might be late. There was no alarm clock, and her phone was still in her room, so the only way for her to know what time it was, was to get up. After a quick stop in the bathroom, she finally went down the stairs, following the voices.

“Oh! There she is!” David exclaimed, leaving his joystick to Felix and standing from the couch. “How was your night, sleeping beauty?”

She took a look at their boys. Apparently, they had been washed and dressed, and she wasn’t sure they had noticed her as they were focused on the video game.

“Awesome! Thank you!” She exclaimed, shyly. “David, I don’t like them spending time in front of video games.”

“Oh, C’mon G-Woman! They are on holidays, leave them alone and come with me. I’ve got to feed you, then you gotta take a quick shower and I take you guys on set with me.” He said, grabbing her waist and dragging her to the kitchen. “We’ve made heart-shaped pancakes for you. I wanted to do it with chocolate, but Oscar told me you were more into blueberries those days…”

“He is the one into blueberries!” she laughed. “But thank you, it’s delicious! I didn’t know you could cook.” She said, chewing.

“I can’t! It’s all your boys’. Oscar made the dough and Felix cooked while I played video games. Anyway, how do you feel today?” She feared for a second that he actually let the boys cooked, but she immediately recalled that he was a father too, and that there was no way he’d leave them approaching the baking sheet.

“I feel great. I can’t believe I’ve slept…” Eventually, she looked at the big clock on the wall. It was 10:45am. “11 hours!” she exclaimed. “I think I’ve never slept so much in my entire life. Thank you, David.”

“You know what? Since you’re here for a while, we’re gonna make a rule. I don’t want to hear you thank me one more time. Okay?” he asked, eating in her plate, and she nodded. “Good. Now, eat quickly because we’re already late!”

 

*****

 

She knew already the whole cast of the show from last year. After attending at a charity event with David, she had found herself invited to their season wrap party, and he had introduced her to everyone. It was nice to see them again, they were really kind and happy to have her on set. As David was late, he ran to change into Hank Moddy’s clothes and left her with Natasha. Gillian liked her a lot. Last year, they used to spend a long time together, talking about their kids, the life in London, and of course their own experiences of being David’s co-star.

While they were making small talk, Pamela had just wrapped her last scene and joined the two of them as David came back, ready to film. Gillian had expected him to wear a black shirt, blue jeans, and suede boots, but instead, he came back from his changing room in a pair of black boxers, giving a good laugh to the boys.

“On set on three minutes!” someone yelled.

“You know what?” Pamela asked, “If you may, I should take those little boys to make a tour. I think they’re a little underage for what’s about to happen here.” She whispered, so the boys couldn’t hear her.

Gillian smiled, nodded and told them to be gentle and wise with Pamela before they left. She was in trust with Pam, she was a mother too, she had met her girls before and there was nothing to worry about. Furthermore, she really wanted to stay on the set and watch him play. It’s been a long time since she could have seen him working.

“You’re ready?” He asked Natasha, joining the two of them.

“Yeah, I’m going to the bed. See you there.” She smiled before leaving, taking her shirt off on her way.

“I think I came at the right time!” Gillian joked, scanning David’s body from head to toe.

“Yeah… It’s going to be a little different from what we used to do… You can stay here,” he said, pointing at a free spot behind the camera, “and don’t make me laugh!”

She approached the set as much as possible and watched him get under the sheets, near Natasha. The director gave them some instructions that she couldn’t hear, and as soon as he went back to his chair, he yelled “action!”

There was something weird in watching him kissing and touching someone else just under her eyes. She was a professional actress herself, and she knew nothing was true, but she couldn’t help feeling bad about this. The scene was hot, they were half naked under the white sheets, and even with all those people around, she felt like she was witnessing him cheating on her. He couldn’t cheat on her, there weren’t together. So why did she feel that way? And what was it? Jealousy?

“Cut!” the director yelled.

David jumped off the bed and she felt relieved to see that he hadn’t had any reaction in his boxers during the scene. Well, he wasn’t supposed to have any, he was a professional actor and he probably did that kind of scene all the time those days, but her mind seemed to merge the fiction with the reality right now.

The director gave him more instructions and he crawled into the bed again for another take.

 

Six takes later, the scene was done and they had a little break before the next one.

“How was I?” He asked sincerely, finishing to button up his shirt.

“You were… Hot.” She said, blushing, making him giggle.

“Good. That’s how I was supposed to be! Let’s go outside and make sure your kids weren’t kidnapped by a petite crazy brunette!”

As soon as they crossed the door, Pam came back with one boy on each hand. They rushed into Gillian for a bear hug, and seemed really excited and happy.

“Thank you Pam, you were right, they were way underage for what happened in there!” Gillian joked, smirking to David.

“It was a pleasure, they are really nice and cute. Actually, I was thinking about something, if it’s okay for you, I could keep them tonight, so they could hang out with my daughters, and you two could use some… quietness?”

“Oh, you sure it won’t bother you?” she asked as the boys were begging her to agree.

“No, not at all. I could come tonight to pick up their stuff, and tomorrow you guys come to my place for a brunch?”

“That sounds great.” David said, watching his tone not to sound too impatient.

“Well, okay… Thank you Pam, it’s very nice of you!” She agreed.

“Come on guys, we gotta go back on set.” David said, opening the door. “Thank you…” he whispered in Pam’s ear as she passed in front of him. “I think everyone could stay for the next one. I’ll just have a little conversation with my fake daughter!” He continued out loud.

 

*****

 

“So, what do wanna do tonight?” he asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders walking with her to the exit, the boys walking before them. “Eat? Drink? Swim?”

“Swim?” she repeated unbelievingly.

“Yeah, why not? We can do whatever you want, I’m your devoted admirer for the weekend, young lady.”

“Well, first of all, thank you for the *young* lady. Then, can we do those three things?” she asked, childishly.

“Sure!” he exclaimed, opening the door of his car for her. “Eat, drink, and swim. Deal!”

 

During the ride back home, the boys were unstoppable. They kept asking questions about the show, and he tried to answer the best he could, avoiding a couple sensitive subjects, and lying sometimes for their own safety. They were really excited to be here, and Gillian was happy that they didn’t seem to think too much about the mess that just happened in their life, and they didn’t talk too much about their dad. Neither David nor Gillian managed to calm them down from the excitement to sleep over at Pam’s place, so when she finally came to pick them up, both of them relaxed on the couch and enjoyed a couple minutes of pure silence before David started to talk again.

“Why don’t you go upstairs and change your clothes as I set everything for tonight?”

“Okay. Where are you taking me?”

“It’s a surprise!” he said, grinning.

“You gotta give me a little clue. I need to know how to dress!”

“Put something comfortable and a nice swim suit underneath.” He smirked.

She nodded, smiling, and went upstairs, happy to spend this evening with him. Searching in her suitcase for something nice to wear, she started to think again about how she’d felt when she saw him play today. She had to face the reality of her feelings for him, no matter what they were exactly. Since last year, something had shifting between them, it wasn’t just for the sex, proof: they had slept together the night before and nothing happened. She wanted to dig deeper, and see what exactly was going on between them. Unconsciously, she was looking for the sexiest but not vulgar dress in her suitcase and then, realized that she was acting like she was getting ready for a date. Was it it? A date? As long as she recalled, they had never dated. They’d had a few meals together, a few drinks, but she’d never considered those a dates, even if most of the time, they had ended up in bed together.

Eventually, she opted for a black bikini and a nice black dress, with a slight cleavage. She put on a few make-up and undid her ponytail. Three touches of perfume on her wrist and her cleavage, her feet into her high heels, and she was ready to go downstairs.

“Wow.” He said looking at her going down the stairs slowly. Oddly, he wasn’t prepared for her to be so gorgeous. He swallowed hard, and hoped she couldn’t see his cock stiffening in his jeans. “I said something comfortable. Now you make me look like a potato!” he exclaimed, taking her hand to help her going down the last few steps. “As much as I like those…” he paused a second to think about a more appropriate word than: fuck-me shoes. “…wedges, you can’t wear those where we’re going.” He continued, holding her a pair of flip-flops.

“Really? You’re taking me to a place where we have to wear flip-flops? Your tastes have changed, Duchovny!” she joked, getting off her high heels, leaning on his arm for support. As she bent, she noticed the bump in his pants, and felt both embarrassed and flattered. Embarrassed, because she didn’t know if she was ready to cross this line again with him already, and flattered because he had that reaction with her fully dressed, whereas he had nothing earlier, when he was naked in a bed with another woman. Eventually, she put on the flip-flops, losing a few inches on the way.

“Follow me.” He said, leading her to the backyard.

She had expected him to open the front door and drive her to a nice restaurant, but he seemed to have planned something else. He took a big basket which was placed on the table, and smiled at her as she tried to see what was inside, in vain. She frowned her eyebrow as he was leading her across the backyard, and as they passed the pool, they followed a small path that she’d never notice before. After a few steps between big trees and bushes, they found themselves on a beautiful beach. Nothing for miles, but sand and the ocean. No other noise than a light breeze in the trees and the waves. There was something here that made her want to kiss him. She hesitated a second, but finally squeezed his hand to get his attention, and leaned her head upward for a soft kiss on the side of his lips.

“What was that for?” He asked, smiling.

“I’m not allowed to say it anymore, so I think it was the best way to thank you. Shit! I’ve said it again!”

He chuckled and released her hand to set a big tablecloth on the sand.

“This is a private beach, so normally, we can’t get caught. Take a seat, please.” She obeyed, relieved. “So, we have food…” he said, setting several containers and plates, “we have drink…” uncorking a bottle of red wine, “and the water might be a little bit cold, but we still can go swimming any time you want!” filling two glasses with wine. “To us?” he asked, waiting for her to clink her glass with his.

“To us.” She answered. “Did you cook that yourself?”

“I didn’t *cook*. I made my famous sandwiches for you!”

“You’re full of surprises, Duchovny. God, this is good!” she said, chewing.

“Of course, this is good. I’m well known for my sandwiches, you should know that.”

“I’ll never forget.”

“So, you didn’t tell me. Did you like being on set today?”

“Yeah, that was… interesting.”

“Interesting?” he repeated. “You didn’t like it?”

“No, no I liked it. It has been just a bit… weird to watch you having sex with someone else. I know it was fake sex, but it was disturbing, however.” She said shyly, not looking at him.

“Miss Anderson, am I sensing a bit of jealousy in your voice?” He teased.

“I’m not jealous, I’m just… Oh fuck you! You know exactly what I mean.”

“I know!” he laughed. “But you know, it’s just work, it’s not for real. I don’t feel anything, neither for Natasha nor for my other partners on the show.”

“Now, you gonna tell me that you’d never fuck any of your co-workers?”

“No. Not on that show, actually.” He smirked and immediately regretted what he’d just said. It was too soon, she wasn’t here for their usual games. She was in pain, partially because of him, and he had to take care of her, not make dirty and uncalled jokes. “Sorry, I didn’t mean…”

“It’s okay.” She interrupted. “You seem stressed. It’s just me, why are you so stressed?”

“I don’t know! You make me nervous in that dress.”

“Oh, if it’s the dress, I can take it off.” She teased, lowering her straps. “Come with me, I wanna swim now.” She said, standing up and unzipping her dress. He watched her, still sitting cross-legged. His jeans began very uncomfortable, but there was no way he could take it off without she noticed his hard problem. He sucked in his breath when she took off her dress completely, revealing her tiny black bikini which made his cock twitch, and his heart jump. “Come on!” she said again, as he wasn’t moving at all.

“You’re sure? I think you have to wait at least four hours to swim after you’ve eaten. And the night is falling, it’s not safe. We could be eaten by a shark!”

“Jesus, come on Dave!” she said, rolling her eyes and taking his hand.

He took off his shirt and pants reluctantly, and blamed himself for picking a pair of swimming boxers instead of trunks. Actually, swimming trunks wouldn’t have hidden him much better, considering that he couldn’t be harder. He hoped that the water was very cold and followed her to the ocean.

As soon as the water touched her toes, she changed her mind. The water was so cold, it froze her whole body, sending goosebumps all over her skin. She protested hardly as she felt two strong hands lifting her, and a second later, she got herself thrown into the waves. When she surfaced, she splashed his face for making stop laughing. They stayed a minute or two in the water, playfully, but it was too cold for them to really enjoy, so when she decided to get out, he followed her and wrapped her in a big towel, rubbing his hands on her arms to warm her. Once dry, she took a side of the towel to rub his hair. She shivered as her hand touched his face and without thinking more, she leaned her head upward to kiss him. It wasn’t the same chaste kiss than earlier, this one was meant to be deep and passionate, and after a few seconds of hesitation, he opened his mouth to allow her tongue to enter. She explored his mouth as he sucked on her tongue. Her body became suddenly warmer and she dropped the towel on the sand, pressing her body against his. He deepened the kiss and moaned at the sensation of her wet skin on his, droplets of salt water running over their faces.

“Are you sure…” he whispered, breaking the kiss.

“Shut up.” She ordered.

She didn’t want to think, nor talk. She needed him. She hadn’t realized how much she’d missed him before this moment, and tonight, nothing else mattered but him. She took his hand as she lay down on the tablecloth, pushing the dishes away, and he lay atop of her, his legs inside her thighs, his groin pressed against hers. He kissed her, rubbing his erection against her through their underwear. She relaxed immediately under his body, and wrapped her legs around him, pushing her heels in his butt. It’s been quite a long time since she’d felt so aroused. Mark used to have a lot of qualities, but in bed, he was more focus on his own pleasure than hers. She often had to finish herself alone, with him slipping nearby. With David, it had always been something else. It’s like he was in her head sometimes. He could be tender when she needed to, or rough and passionate when she was in the mood. He was always tuned to her, understood her desires and never let her hang out after he accidentally came first. She’d never feel shy to express her will with him, and now, she wanted him. She wrapped her hand around his cock underneath his boxers, making him groan in her mouth, and used her other hand to push the bottom of her bikini away.

“I need you. Now.” She whispered with a growl in her voice.

As he had been hard for the last hour, he knew he wouldn’t last long anyway, so he obeyed, pushing down his boxers to free his cock as she guided him to her entrance. He pushed slowly inside her, and she removed her fingers from his cock one by one, as he entered inch by inch.

“God, you feel so good.” She moaned as her walls relaxed to let him in fully.

It’s been a long time for him too, actually he hadn’t had sex with anyone since the last time he’d seen her, and he needed a minute to focus and not to come just like that.

“C’mon, please.” she whispered, begging him to move.

He kissed her deeply and started to move. He pulled all the way out and thrust back all the way in, not breaking the kiss. Hearing the little noises she made in his mouth, she seemed to appreciate, so he did it again, and thrust harder, making her cry out.

“God! Harder.” She begged again, closing her eyes and arching her back.

He could feel her hard nipples brushing his chest through the material of her bikini. He pulled again all the way out, and thrust as hard as he could, making them grunt in unison. An electric shock went from her head, right to her swollen clit. One of her hand left his back to go where they were joined, but he pushed her away, and replaced it by his own hand. The muscle of his other arm tensed hard, as he was leaning only on one elbow, and his thumb found her clit immediately and pressed on it as he thrust faster. Her back arched more, and she stuttered incomprehensible words, begging him not to stop. He increased his rhythm, slamming his thighs against her. His arm was aching, he would probably soar tomorrow, but the warmth growing in his groin and his balls reminded him that it was worth it. He couldn’t hold back any longer, so he pinched her clit between his thumb and index, and pumped hard inside her. Another electric shock went through her whole body, from her fuzzy mind, to her throat, making her scream, to her aching clit, to her toes making them curl, and back to her groin where she felt her orgasm exploded. Watching her come was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen in his life. It had always been his weakness. As long as he had managed to last, he’d never been able to resist when she came strong before him. This time was not an exception, and with a last thrust, he emptied himself inside her, convulsing above her body with spasms of pleasure, his cock being delightfully milked by her walls.

“Stay.” She whispered, kissing him and prevented him from slipping off of her.

He kissed her back, removing his hand from her, relieving his aching elbow, and eventually, pulled out of her when he felt him softening. He gave her some paper to clean herself, and packed everything in the basket.

“C’mon. Let’s go inside, or we’re gonna get the flu.” He said, taking her hand, and wrapping her around the towel.

“You’re so romantic, honey.” She joked and followed him on the small path, holding his waist and leaning against him for support, as her leg were still shaking a bit from her orgasm.

“Yeah, I know… Oh, god, you’re shaking. Let’s go take a warm shower.”

“What if we take a warm bath instead?” she teased as they reached the backyard.

“Hum, sounds better!”

“Give me that.” She said, taking the basket from his hand. “Go run the bath, and I’ll meet you upstairs okay?”

“Copy that, captain.” He joked, and left her after a quick kiss on the cheek.

She put the dishes away and went upstairs. He was running the bath in his bathroom, so she stopped in hers quickly, taking off her bikini and wrapping the towel around her.

“Fuck!” she yelled when she briefly looked at her phone.

“Anything wrong?” David asked, surprising her, half naked, on the threshold of her bedroom.

“It’s Mark… He called… Like seven times, and he’d texted me.” She said, a tear running over her cheek. She held the phone to let David read the text message: “I know where you are, I think you’re too busy fucking him to pick up the phone. I’m moving my stuff tomorrow and I let you explain the situation to the boys. It’s over.”

**Author's Note:**

> As you may have notices, English is not my language. I'm really sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. I hope I will improve and write more ! I like every comments, good or bad.


End file.
